The First War of the Wizards
by The Gr8 Wahooka
Summary: This is my take on the war and events leading up to the death of Voldemort for the first time. Please RR and tell me what you think.


Quick disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any part of the world of HP. I just like to say that JK Rowling has done a fantastic job of keeping people's imaginations alive and flowing. This is just my take on the world of HP.  
  
A troubled night had been brewing. He sat among the trees letting the pale, white moon wash over him as he patiently sat there. A cool wind was blowing making the leaves above him rustle ever so gently. The only other sound that could be heard was that of the occasional owl in the distance or the flap of a bats wings as it snatched at insects overhead.  
He kept his eyes fixed on the horizon, waiting for some sign, some movement in the distance. He knew he must wait, for how long, he knew not. Trouble had been brewing for ages and the few that were willing to fight were growing thin, something had to be done. That's why he waited.  
A twinkling on the horizon caught has eye and he immediately squinted to make out what he was looking at in the distance. It was a man, the one he had been waiting for, the one who could help provide the answers that he desperately needed, the one who might save his life. Although the distance between them was great, the man covered it in very little time he seemed to move almost like a ghost.  
As he drew nearer, the man could see a soft glow holding steady at the man's shoulder, this was the sign that he needed.  
"Fawkes." He said to himself. He breathed a sigh of relief as he sat down underneath the cover of the tree. Although he knew who was coming he couldn't let his guard down for an instant, he kept his hand close to his wand and kept a sharp ear for anything out of the ordinary.  
The old man was close know, he began to climb the gentle slope of the hill on which the man sat. It was still interesting to watch him move, even though his robes brushed the ground ever so gently, they did not make any noise. The old man had a handsome blue-gray traveling cloak, that almost seemed to change color with each step that he took towards where the man sat. His silver-white beard was so close to the ground that one wrong move might have made him trip himself if he wasn't careful, still he pressed on towards the tree with which the man sat.  
"Good evening Dumbledore, so nice to see you on such a fine night." The man said.  
"James. I am glad to see that you are in excellent heath. I trust that the wait has not been long?"  
"No, not long at all. Just very nervous sometimes." James replied. True, he had been sitting in this same spot for almost a fortnight, and he hadn't had a decent meal or bed to sleep on such a time. He also longed for Lily. Thinking about her brought his nerves up again, such that he felt every time he thought about her. He worried if anything had happened to her or Harry. "I trust you bring good news then, Dumbledore?"  
"Some of it good, some of it bad. However, you need not worry yourself with Lily or Harry at the moment if that's what you are concerned with. We've been able to make you and your family a safe haven, one that I feel will not let you fall into the hands of Voldemort, or any of his supporters." Dumbledore reached into his inner robes and brought out a bag of sweets. He removed one from the bag and put it into his mouth. "Lemon drop?" he asked.  
"No thank you. Not really in the mood for sweets at the moment." His eyes continued to scan the horizon. "I've seen some things since I have been sitting here for so long. Things that I think you might want to know."  
"Really? Now what have you seen that will provide greater information to our cause."  
"Demontors and giants. They seem to roaming about the countryside in search of something, or dare I say someone. A few nights ago I saw a small group of giants camping in one of the paddocks close by. I was able to sneak over there and see a group of about twenty or so camped out. The demontors are not as clumsy though. They patrol the countryside in groups of two or three, always on the same routes it seems." James looked to Dumbledore to see if this brought any kind of expression to his face. It had not, however the tinkle in his eyes seemed to flash a momentary fire that almost took his breath away.  
"Indeed the news you have is not good." Said Dumbledore wearily. "It seems that every time we push them a little farther away, they always get closer to one of us. I fear that if something is not done soon, then all will be lost."  
The two men sat in silence for quite some time looking out over the horizon. The clouds moved lazily across the sky, occasionally covering up part of the moon that bathed them in its eerie light. James pulled from his cloak a small wineskin and began to drink from it. He then began to tear chunks from a piece of bread that looked like it had been sitting for far too long. He offered some to Dumbledore.  
"Sorry it's not the Leaky Cauldron's best, but it's all I could muster out here." James stated. "I haven't wanted to risk a fire since they can attract to much attention to oneself."  
"It's alright James. Fawkes and I had something to eat a small inn just south of here quite some time ago. I will have to apologize that we couldn't get you something a little more hospitable while the preparations where made." Dumbledore stroked the phoenix's soft head as he continued on. "However, as I stated, everything is ready and we should probably be getting ready to go there. But there is one more thing we need to do to make it final. We need your secret-keeper."  
James sighed as he swallowed the last bit of bread and drink that he had. He knew that Dumbledore would be asking him this question. He knew who he wanted to choose, but he didn't want to put his best friend in the world in any more danger than he was already in. He picked at the ground not wanting to look at Dumbledore and give him an answer yet, but he knew for him and his family to be safe he must choose him.  
"Take me to Sirius." James said. He didn't look at Dumbledore when he did this. He didn't want him to see the pain in his eyes when he said it. Somehow he know that Dumbledore wouldn't have looked him in the eyes either.  
He didn't say anything, he just stood up and looked around towards the horizon. He whispered gently to the phoenix and with a small flash of light and a pop the phoenix was gone into the night. The smell of ozone hung in the air with the birds departure as James gathered his belongings from where he sat. He made a quick sweep of the campsite as he didn't want to leave any evidence that someone had been here. Even if there would be no one following them on their journey.  
A slow steady rumbling to the told them that the giants must be on the move again. They looked at each other with a slight apprehension in their eyes as they started to move towards the north. The journey would take them away from the clutches of Lord Voldemort, at least that's what James was hoping would happen.  
"We must keep our magic use to a minimum." Dumbledore said. "We don't want to go attracting any unnecessary attention while on our journey. I wouldn't suggest apparition either since those magical signatures can be picked up very easy. We've gone through a lot of trouble to ensure the safety of your family James, let's not screw it up by using magic."  
For the one time in his life that he wanted to see Lily and Harry so badly, James knew that Dumbledore was right. All the wrong people were watching for apparition signatures and seeing who they were. If he and Dumbledore were caught outside a safe zone then all would be truly lost. James put his cloak into the backpack that he kept with him as well as his hat, he needed to look as muggle as possible.  
"Dumbledore, if were going to moving throughout the countryside as non-magically as possible, might I suggest you do something with your appearance as well."  
"Quite right you are James." Dumbledore snapped his fingers and his robes instantly changed from their normal state, into what was a charcoal grey suit. He looked something like an old muggle banker, with too much hair on his face. A stunning black cane appeared in his hand. James knew that this server two purposes, it helped Dumbledore walk and it concealed his wand quite nicely.  
James looked all the different from Dumbledore. He wore faded blue jeans and a button down polo shirt. He looked as though he might belong to some obscure country club where no one cares how you dress.  
The two companions looked at each other and a small smile came upon each of their faces. They began to walk towards their destination as an owl hooted in the distance. He wanted to see his family, but most of all, he wanted to see it end. 


End file.
